Quid Pro Quo
by SWChika
Summary: Will Alex be able to forgive Cristina for what happened to Jimmy along with voting for a no fraternization policy at the hospital? How will Cristina attempt to make it right? Alex and Cristina heavy with a dose of Jo. Takes place after the events of the 10x14 promo. Rated T for some language and references to sex.


**Author's Notes**: So one of my biggest peeves of Alex's story in 10x13 was that we didn't see Meredith and Cristina learn who Jimmy was and their first interaction with Alex after that. And I really wanted more especially after Cristina said that Alex had just started talking to her. I really hate we weren't shown more of them. So this came to mind. This takes place in the timeframe of 10x14 after the new no fraternization policy is announced and Alex & Jo's public tiff. It's Alex and Cristina heavy with a dose of Jo.

For everyone reading Unbreakable, I wanted a little more time to see if I could polish somethings, I plan to post the last chapter this week.

**Rating:** T for some language and references to sex.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing remotely related to Grey's, this is just a hobby.

Alex Karev stood at the kitchen bar picking at his leftover Chinese takeout and contemplating just how much his life had gone to shit over the past few weeks. He took a drink from his beer, emptying the bottle, before grabbing another from the refrigerator. He heard soft footsteps behind him and turned hoping to see Jo and instead rolling his eyes at the sight of Yang. Of course it wasn't Jo, he had told her not to come around anymore.

She paused awkwardly and motioned behind him, "I was just coming to grab a sandwich, I'll be out of your way soon."

Alex moved away from her and mumbled under his breath, "Whatever."

Cristina waited until he was clear from her path before stepping reservedly towards the refrigerator and grabbing the needed items. She stood at the bar quietly making her dinner as she glanced his way occasionally. Alex continued to pick mindlessly at his food while repeatedly glancing at his phone. Cristina's heart ached for him, "Alex?"

Alex pointedly refused to look her way, "Yeah?"

"Alex, we didn't mean to hurt you or Wilson. We just needed..."

"You don't have to explain it to me, I'm just a lowly minion at the board's disposal, me and my feelings don't matter. You have shown that repeatedly."

His comment was like a knife twisting in her gut, "You matter Alex. But there were some things going on that needed to stop. Try to see it from our perspective."

"Oh stop with the freakin' double standard bullshit. All of you except Webber were residents sleeping with attendings or vice versa at one time. Hell maybe he did it too. And now that you're big shots sitting in the catbird seat looking down your noses at the rest of us you get all judgy and tell people how to live their lives? You're all a bunch of damn hypocrites."

"Alex..."

"No! First you take Jimmy and now you take Jo. Screw you."

Cristina stood shell-shocked at his words, "You've obviously been building this up for a while..."

"Of course I have!" Alex began to walk out before turning back around with gritted teeth, "It's bad enough that you and Grey became my bosses, but I accepted that. But then you let Ross run around doing whatever the hell he wants, he then _kills_ Jimmy and the board lets him come back like nothing ever happened. Avery pulls his stunt, no consequences. But then you guys pull this? You took away the person that means the most to me at a time that I really need her for something that you have all done yourselves at some point. And you couldn't even pretend to believe that it would affect me this much?"

Cristina was taken aback by the tears forming in his eyes and wished Meredith was here to help calm him. "Alex...I...I'm sorry. But we have to do what's best for the hospital. It's our responsibility."

"You should have thought about that as you were screwing Ross." He reached back for his beer, "I'm getting out of here."

Cristina raced towards him and grabbed his arm, "How many of those have you had?"

Alex turned back to her, "Do you think I would drink and drive?" He then let out a sarcastic laugh, "_My_ judgment is intact thank you very much. I'm going upstairs away from you. Gonna do some job hunting before I pass out."

Cristina stepped fully in front of him, "You're what?"

"You haven't really given me a choice now have you?"

"Alex, you can't just up and leave."

"Why not, nothing's left for me here. I can't be here. There's too much Jimmy, too much Jo. I can't see her every day at the hospital and come home to an empty bed every night. I need to be alone and try to start over."

"Wait, you're not going to try to convince her to go with you?"

Alex gave a derisive snort, "We just had a fight that put all of our other fights to shame and that's saying a lot. Plus she turned me down when I proposed so what's the point?"

"Wait...you, you proposed?" When?"

"It doesn't matter. She said no. I should have seen the writing on the wall, but then you guys sealed it. Don't worry, I'll give you first option on buying the house."

He began to turn away, but she stepped in front of him again, "You can't go, the hospital needs you. It won't be the same without you there."

"You'll figure something out," he said harshly as his phone chimed with a new text message. He grabbed it quickly and sighed before starting a response. He glanced back up to see Cristina watching him intently, "What?"

"Is that Wilson?"

"No," he bit off quickly followed by a brief silence. He glanced up to see her continuing to stare at him, "Do you want to check my phone? Make sure I'm not violating your rules?"

Cristina put up her hands in frustration, "I didn't write the rule!"

"You just voted to put it into effect. Got it. You are completely absolved from causing me any pain." He then threw his beer bottle shattering it against the wall behind him.

Cristina stood in silence unsure of what to do. Alex stood hunched over the counter, his shoulders shaking slightly. She quietly approached him, "Alex, you can still mend things with Jo."

Alex let out a broken laugh, "I called her a baby and dumped her in front of half the freakin' hospital. I'm sure she'll be waiting with bated breath for me to come back around."

Cristina placed her hand on his shoulder, "She probably is because she loves you."

He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and laughed ruefully, "Even if she wanted me back, we can't see each other. She's right, a suspension will hurt her chances to become chief resident or land a great fellowship. I can't do that to her. She's worked too damn hard to get this far to go and throw it all away. I'm not worth that."

Cristina's eyes watered at his words. She rubbed his shoulder before venturing softly, "Maybe there's another way."

Alex slowly nodded his head, "Maybe I can find somewhere for us to go. Surely there's a city somewhere that needs a peds surgeon and has an open residency spot."

Cristina's eyes widened, "What about Seattle Pres? You could stay here."

"I called them this morning after the announcement. No dice."

"There's got to be another way."

"There's not. Okay? Jo's right. Either I find something close to a good residency program with an open spot and convince her to move away with me or I go on my own. Either way I'm out of here."

Cristina looked at him helplessly before her eyes shown with resolve. "I'll help you. I owe you at least that much."

Alex snapped his tearful eyes at her, "Don't do me any favors."

She was again taken aback by the emotions emitting from him, "Maybe Hopkins will take you. Their guy loved you enough."

"No. I need to find a spot for Jo first. I'll be fine. She needs to stay on track and be in an excellent program like she deserves. I can work at a surgical outpatient center or something if I have to. Do hernia repairs and take out gallbladders. Whatever."

"Well now you're just talking crazy."

"And whose fault is that? I haven't been left with a barrel full of options now have I?"

Alex grabbed his phone again, giving another look of disappointment before tapping another message. Cristina lowered her head in shame before quickly snapping her eyes back to his, "I won't tell."

Alex looked at her questioningly, "What?"

"You keep it out of the hospital and keep Wilson from blabbing to her buddies and I won't tell. You can see her here, I won't say a word."

Alex narrowed his eyes, "How will that work?"

Cristina motioned wildly with her arms, "How do you think moron? You spend time with her here, you have sex here, you eat together here. Nowhere else. I won't have anyone over just in case you two decide to come home. But no making lovey eyes at her at work, no driving to the hospital together, no hanging together at Joe's, no surgeries with her."

"Wait a minute," Alex protested.

"Do you want the deal or not?"

Alex cut his eyes at her, "Fine. I'll agree to your terms." He then held out his hand to her and grinned as she shook it.

"Did you really ask..." she began, but was interrupted by the opening of the back door and Jo walking in.

"Oh, hi," she began while looking questioningly at Alex. "I'm sorry to interrupt Dr. Yang, I'm just here for my stuff and to return the key. Did you bag up my crap already or do I need to get it together?" she asked Alex with a hard edge to her voice.

"You can drop the act, she agreed to keep our secret," Alex said with a smug grin in Cristina's direction.

Cristina's eyes widened in shock, "You...you played me?"

"Like a fiddle." At Yang's continued look of disbelief Alex added, "Oh come on, you earned it. Besides you can't argue that either of us gain benefit from this relationship at work. Plus, I'm sleeping with a resident that I happen to be in a relationship with, not screwing one because I'm horny and need a subordinate to build up my ego."

Cristina narrowed her eyes at him, "I would stop now if I were you. I'm going to put in my ear plugs and go to sleep before the two of you start waking the dead." Cristina was almost out of the room before she turned back to them, "I'm sorry again Alex. For everything."

Alex nodded his head slightly, "Thanks."

He watched her disappear down the hall as he felt Jo's hands come around his midsection and her head come to rest on his back. He covered her hands with his and felt himself relax. "You know you could have given me a heads up of what I was walking into in at least one of those texts," she chastised lightly.

"You covered it well. Saying you were getting your things was genius."

"You're getting a little too sure of our abilities you know that?" she asked as she hugged him tighter.

"Hey I just freaked out Yang with my fake tears, I'm on a roll."

"And the broken beer bottle?" she asked with a smile in her voice.

"I incorporated a little prop use," he explained smugly.

Jo let out a small giggle, "Mmmm, I wish I could have watched. I bet it was great."

Alex turned slightly and moved his arm around her, "It took longer than I thought. I had to resort to threats of finding work at an outpatient clinic. I knew that would get her." He then studied the worry on Jo's face, "Hey what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy."

Jo looked up into his eyes, "I am, it's just...how are we going to fake being single for three more years. I barely made it through today."

Alex grinned and kissed her forehead, "It will get easier and I don't think that rule will be enforced for long." She grinned and hugged him tighter once again as he rubbed her back, "Besides you know what's really hot?"

"Screwing a subordinate?" she asked with an eyebrow cocked in amusement.

Alex gave a small smirk and pushed some hair away from her face, "Having sex with someone who is forbidden fruit."

Jo's eyes glassed over in desire as she ran her hands lightly over his sides. "Well let's go find out just how hot that is," she murmured as she kissed him deeply and pulled him backwards towards the stairs.


End file.
